


Veronica Joins The Serpents

by zap4612



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: One shot.  Veronica joins the Serpents, but the Serpent dance was ban, meaning she would go through initiation.  It's quick and it's fluffy.





	Veronica Joins The Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot! But please, I like writing one shots, so if you have any prompts (they don't have to Jeronica centric) tell me! I love hearing your ideas, and would be happy to write it! Also, I don't think this is quite how the initiation goes, but I took some liberties. Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated and enjoy!

Veronica was always stubborn. Jughead knew that when they started dating, and he adored it. But for once, god he wished she wasn’t. The idea first reached her mind when she borrowed Jughead’s Serpents jacket in school. On a particularly cold afternoon, she wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. Immediately, she felt empowered. Strong. Everyone was looking at her. The idea was finalized during a late night at the Whyte Wyrm.

“You’re a bad bitch Veronica Lodge.” Toni stated the obvious, standing behind the bar.

Veronica sat in front of her, sipping a martini while Jughead played pool with Fangs. 

“Tell me something I don’t already know Topaz.”

Toni chuckled. Veronica knew right then and there. She wanted to join the Serpents. There were many pros to the idea. First, she practically lived on the Southside at this point and was friends with most of the Serpents. They no longer viewed her as a Northside princess. This was Jughead’s life, and she was happy to be apart of it. Being a Serpent would certainly piss off her parents. She felt empowered, ready to be part of the Southside. The only thing that stood in Veronica’s way was initiation. Bless Toni and her feminist heart for finally getting the Serpents dance stopped. But that meant Veronica would have to go through a more brutal entry into Serpent life. But Veronica Lodge was never one to back away from a fight. She turned her attention away from her thoughts and back to Toni. 

“Toni. What would you say if I wanted to join the Serpents?”

Toni nearly spit out her drink, but then gave the idea a second thought.

“Go for it.”

It was then that Jughead came up behind Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Hey.” He greeted softly, hot breath against her neck.

She leaned back into his embrace, tilting her head to look at him. 

“So Jughead, I was thinking-”

“Oh god, you were thinking?!” Jughead interrupted her, unable to keep the amusement from his voice as he teased her.

That earned him an elbow in the ribs and an eye roll from the raven-haired girl. 

“As I was saying, jerk, I was thinking of joining the Serpents.” Veronica explained, looking for his reaction.

“Veronica… are you serious?!” Jughead sputtered, his mind flashing back to when Betty had done the Serpents dance. 

Of course, that was banned now, and that’s what really scared Jughead. Initiation was harsh. 

“Yes, I’m serious.”

“I don’t know Ronnie, it’s brutal.”

“I can handle it Jones.” Veronica glared at him.

“Of course you can but-”

“Then what’s the problem?” 

Jughead sighed. Once Veronica set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. 

“Fine.”

\---

The first test was easy. Anyone could take care of Hot Dog, as he was a calm and lazy ball of fluff. Veronica sat in Jughead’s trailer, feet thrown up on the coffee table. She was rarely at the Pembrooke anymore, practically living in Jughead’s trailer. Jughead didn’t mind though. In fact, it almost felt unnatural when she wasn’t there. The sheepdog napped curled up next to Veronica while she read. Jughead, cleaning up from dinner, put the last of the dishes away. He then leaned in, quickly kissing her forehead before plopping down next to her. Jughead stared wearily at Hot Dog. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

Veronica merely rolled her eyes. That night, they went over the Serpent code until Veronica knew it forwards and back. 

\---

On Saturday morning, Veronica and Jughead slept in, not getting out of bed until 12 am. Jughead made breakfast while Veronica sat on the floor, petting and playing with Hot Dog.

“Fourth law, go.” He quickly burst out.

“No Serpent is left for dead.” She replied just as quickly. 

“Second law, go.”

“If a Serpent is killed on imprisoned, their family will be taken care of. Relax Jug, I got this.”

“It’s gonna be different with all the Serpents yelling at you than me just quizzing you.” 

\---

The yelling didn’t hurt Veronica, if anything it made her more determined. 

“What is the first law?” FP along with all of the other Serpents yelled.

“A Serpent never stands alone.” Veronica said it with almost a bored expression on her face.

“What is the second law?” 

“If a Serpent is killed on imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.” Veronica crossed her arms and tilted her head, showing this was too easy.

“What is the third law?” FP took a step closer to her.

She didn’t back away.

“A Serpent never shed their skin.”

“What is the fourth law?”

“No Serpent is left for dead.”

Another step. She didn’t flinch.

“What is the fifth law?”

“A Serpent never betrays their own.”

One last step.

“What is the sixth law?”

“In unity, there is strength.” Veronica stared straight at FP, showing no fear.  
With that, the bar burst into cheer. The crowd roared while Jughead grabbed Veronica’s arm, pulling her out the back entrance. He put his hands on her waist, leaning down. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her long and hard. He pulled back breathlessly.

“What was that for?” Veronica asked breathlessly. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“We’ve been over this Jughead. Yes. I want this.”

He let out a long breath.

\---

The third test was a little harder than the last, as it consisted of getting a knife from a box with a snake in it. Veronica stood at the front of the bar. FP looked her up and down, judging if she would actually go through with it. He’d started to get to know her a little better now that she spent almost all day and night at the trailer. On a beat-up table sat a glass box, containing only two items. A rattlesnake. And a knife. 

“Get the knife Lodge, simple as that.” FP said.

Veronica all to casually rolled up her shirt sleeves and opened the box. The snake was coiled up, raising its head to hiss at her. Veronica put on a brave face. The knife sat between the coils of the snake. 

“Okay Veronica, just do it quickly.” She thought to herself. 

With one last glance at FP, she shoved her hand into the box, grabbing the hilt of the knife. Unfortunately, the rattlesnake didn’t seem to happy. The snake moved as fast as lighting, aiming its fangs at Veronica’s hand. At the speed of light, Veronica pulled her hand back. The snake just barely got the edge of her hand before she pulled away. FP looked almost amazed at how quickly she’d accomplished the task. For good measure, Veronica threw the knife up, caught it and stuck into the table.

“C’mon that was too easy.” 

FP shook his head, but nonetheless, closed the box and took it away. Jughead then quickly grabbed her hand, examining the two puncture wounds. A few drops of blood trickled down the side of her hand.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“It barely got me.”

Jughead wrapped her hand in a napkin.

“God Lodge, why did I let you do this?!”

\--

The fourth test is the one that had Jughead in stitches. He thought back to his own beating. He still had scars to prove it. Jughead and Veronica stood outside his trailer, the cold night air setting an unsettling background. 

“You don’t have to go through with this Veronica.”

“Jughead, we’ve been over this…” 

Jughead sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug. She looked beautiful to him, even if she was just in old black jeans and a tank top. 

“You don’t have to watch.” She whispered.

_“Yeah, no one wants to watch their girlfriend get beat up by gang members.” Jughead thought sourly._

“I know.”

“You don’t even have to stay.”

He looked down at her.

“There is no way I’m leaving Veronica.”

It was then that they heard motorcycles pull up and they pulled apart. Veronica looked at the Serpents. There was, of course, Fangs and Sweetpea and some younger serpents, but there were also some older Serpents who had never said a single word to Veronica. 

“Don’t hold back boys, alright?” She remarked breezily. 

She walked to stand right in front of them, keeping her arms at her side. She wasn’t allowed to fight back, she’d just have to take it. Jughead could barely stand to watch as the first punch collided with her jaw. After that, it was a flurry of punches and kicks. Veronica tried her absolute hardest not to fall to her knees as pain overtook her body. She kept her head up. Blood ran from her lip, her ribs bruised. Jughead bit his tongue to keep from shouting out. It wasn’t until an older Serpent landed a punch to her face with a brace knuckle did she fall onto her knees. Her chest heaved with labored breaths. 

_“Stay down Veronica, they’ll leave you alone.” Jughead silently pleaded._

But of course, Veronica Lodge wouldn’t stay down. With great difficulty, she pushed herself off the muddy ground, forcing herself to her feet.

“Is that all you got?” 

_“Shit, bad move Veronica, bad move!” Jughead’s mind screamed._

He knew Veronica had just threatened the Serpent's masculinity. And that wouldn’t end well. The Serpent with the brass knuckle made his way to stand in front of her. She looked him straight in the eye.

“What did you say?” He asked angrily. 

“I said… is that all you got?”

Everything happened too quickly for Jughead to process. The next thing he knew, Veronica was on the ground again, the Serpent was standing over her with blood dripping from his knuckles, and even Fangs and Sweet Pea looked worried. A couple Serpents took a couple last kicks at her. This time she didn’t get up. Jughead’s legs suddenly jerked forward and he was running to her. The group of Serpents, seeming satisfied, left. Jughead dropped to his knees, silently cursing at the Serpents backs. He pulled Veronica into his arms, putting his ear to her mouth.

“Oh thank god.” He exclaimed breathlessly.

She was still breathing, but she was also unconscious. There was blood smeared on her cheeks and lips, and her collarbone was purple with bruises, along with her arms. There was no doubt in his mind that her ribs would be bruised the worst. Jughead carefully slipped his arms under her back and knees. Veronica was obviously unable to protest as he carried her back to his trailer. Her head fell against his shoulder, her legs dangling from his arms. Jughead let out a long breath, shaking his head.

\---

When Veronica came to, she was quickly aware of how horrible she felt. Her head pounded, her chest hurt, her arms and legs were sore and her side throbbed. 

“Thank god, you’re awake.”

Veronica forced her eyes to focus on the figure above her. Jughead’s worried face came into view. She then looked around. She was in his trailer, on the couch. Her head was resting in his lap. On the coffee table sat a bloody rag and bandages. 

“What time is it?” She mumbled.

“Nearly midnight. You’ve been out for five hours Ronnie. I debated bringing you to the hospital.” Jughead rambled. 

Veronica wasn’t sure how to respond. She felt bad for getting Jughead so worried. Jughead brushed a few stray strands of hair off her forehead before leaning down to bring his lips to hers. They pulled back at the sound of the trailer door opening. Veronica laid her head back down and Jughead leaned back against the couch. 

“Damn girl, they got you good.” FP stated. 

Veronica only gave a small smile and nodded, not even bothering to sit up. FP then held out something he had been hiding behind his back. 

“Hope this fits.” He held out a small Serpents jacket that did look about Veronica’s size.

At that gesture, she eagerly sat up despite the headrush it gave her as FP handed it over. Her eyes lit up. She did it. She was a Southside Serpent. With that, FP nodded a goodbye and left, presumably going back to the Wyrm. 

“Congrats Ronnie.” Despite the amount of worry she'd caused him, he couldn't be mad as he watched her admire the jacket. 

“Thanks,” She replied, putting the jacket down, “But I’m super tired. Wake me in the morning.”

With that, she fell back with her head in his lap and fell fast asleep. 

\---

The next day at school, Jughead had one arm around Veronica’s shoulders as they walked up to Betty and Archie. 

“Wearing Jugheads jacket again V?” Betty teased. 

“This isn’t Jughead’s.” 

Betty did a double take. Jughead had his jacket slung over his shoulder. It took the blonde a few seconds to put two and two together. 

“Veronica, you joined the Serpents?!” Betty sputtered in disbelief. 

Veronica only broke into a goofy grin in response.


End file.
